Wolf's Time
by WovenTale
Summary: I'm not sure if this has been done a lot before, but here it is anyway- a play on Red's life. I've honestly always loved her character and hope t do her some justice. This will range from her growing up from baby, to now canonically; though most of this is just head canon. Ships will be included later on. I'm new to this but thanks for giving a read. (slight RS intro in Chp 10 c:)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ouat. Even though I love it sooooo much, I swear. None of this should be considered canon, frankly it's just me being a nerd. Leave the masterful writing to Eddy and Adam :3**

The cool and dense wind from the forest swept into her den as Anita held her newly born. She smiled and coddled the baby, gently rocking it back and forth; her eyes shone like the moon during wolf's time. The others from her pack slowly gathered round' her, and started arguing over but petty and trivial things to the alpha.

"It's a boy right?"

"No! It's gotta be a girl. I'd swear it."

"A girl? No way, just look at the pudgy thing. It's gotta be built stronger so it has to be a guy!"

Were but few of the responses quickly spreading around.  
Anita snapped her head around and scowled at the males. "Oh be quiet, can't you tell she's trying to sleep here?" The responses were quite mixed, but needless to say, the others bowed their heads at the alpha's command.  
"Well.. What are ya gonna name her?" One brave wolf spoke.  
She bit her lip as if in deep thought. "Hmm.. Well.. I haven't exactly thought up one yet. But I'm sure in time I'll-" The baby squeezed her finger tightly, causing her to look down at the giggling mess before her. As she looked into the baby's eyes, she swore she saw a beautiful and vibrant reflection of red and orange tones. Red... she thought, the color of danger, yet also exuding power and passion."Yes... that's it. Red. My little Red... I promise on my own life to protect you. You'll make a fine wolf one day." She couldn't help but smile proudly at the thought. She'd be the best hunter there was, that much was sure.

"Anita. We need to talk." An older figure emerged from the shadows of the now crowded den.

"What.. What do you want?" Anita backed up and visibly tensed at that grating voice. It was all too familiar..

"We made a deal. Don't you remember? I'd take care of the child. It's not safe for her, this life, and you know it; she'll be much better off not knowing don't you think?"

"It's not up to you to decide anything here. She'll be a wolf and live a perfectly fine life." Anita shot back.

"Right... A fine life. Being chased and hunted all her life. More than likely killed before she even gets the chance to live. I know that isn't what you want for her Anita, she needs to be human, this isn't negotiable."

Anita backed away further and held Red closer, backing up into a wall and unknowingly shedding her old red cloak. Bellowed shouts were heard from the distance, an orange glow seeping in through the walls.

"A hunting party is out now as we speak. We need to have our priorities straight here. Give me the child.. For her sake." She held out her arms.

Anita looked around and shook her head fervently. "I- I can't.. I hardly know her- I need to know she'll be alright.." She looked down at Red and tears began to form in her bright green eyes. The shouting became closer, and closer, steadily. The clanging noises of pitchforks and the smell of char and flame broke the though the air and broke the silence. The rest of the pack had already ran outside, prepaing to strike. One by one, they transformed, and the clanging was quickly replaced by pitched screams and growling from all angles. The smell of blood filled the air. All the outside disturbance made Red start bawling and curling her tiny fingers into fists. Anita looked down at this and thought to herself. Who am I kidding.. I don't know the first thing about keeping her safe. This is a regular occurrence.. I can't let her live like this. She needs to be happy, even.. Even if that's without me in the picture. She outstretched her arms and carefully handed the baby over gently. "You're- you're right.. Just please. Make sure she never gets hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself... Go."

The older woman nodded, picked up the red cloak, and left with the baby swaddled in her arms. The screeches outside had subsided, so Anita looked out, to see the white snow covered fields had turned red. Pieces of clothing, fur and flesh were all that remained- other than silence. A set of footprints trailed away. Her baby, her life, gone in an instant. Those from iher pack who weren't dead, had turned tail and hid. She was truly, alone. She collapsed against the rock covered wall and sobbed quietly to herself, as to not show too much weakness. Everything she knew and held dear was gone in an instant, a flash. She knew one thing for sure though, she WOULD see her daughter again. She didn't know how or when, but she had to; it kept her moving forward, and gave her something to actually look forward to.

 **Yea...I know it's short but, anyway I wanted to try to start making a story based off of Red's life or what could have been, since I at least haven't seen too many out there- plus Red is one of my favorite once characters ahem* well I'm still pretty new to this and so this is more of a trial start, see how it does. Please feel free to comment, or review, critique is welcome and thanks for giving it a read. I'll see if I can do more if it's demanded enough c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, doing this cause I feel like it. (And finally had time to.. Ahem) Senior year struggles.. Shout out to any fellow seniors out there.. The work is piling up but it's almost over! Here we go again. Chp 2- still don't own ouat btw, but thank you to those who are supporting this story so far, I appreciate it c:. Feel free to review, I'd love to see how you guys feel about it and how I'm doing so far.**

The moment Granny had brought baby Red into her cottage, she immediately went into her highest protective setting. Even though it had been so many years since she had raised her own child, she wasn't completely new to the concept- besides her mumbling to herself that she was 'too old for this' every other day. She started slipping into a routine quite easily: wake up, feed the baby, bolt the doors tight and polish the ol' crossbow- she always told herself 'just in case, can never be too prepared for an attack', read to it, if it cries... Feed it as much as needed until it stops (unfortunately no off switch came with that part) and make sure it gets enough sleep; the simple stuff. Luckily, Red seemed to be a pretty content baby; easily excitable and a bubbly mess, but not a problem child in the sense of the word. It didn't seem as if she had picked up any of her mothers annoying old quirks, and Granny was quite fine with that; though just looking at little red, she was already becoming the spitting image of her mother- wrapped in red cloth with her little brown curls sticking out just enough. Granny sighed, leaned down, and kissed the baby's forehead. "When you grow up, promise me you won't let anyone stubborn get in your way.. Even me. If I get grouchy all the time well.. That'd be part old age, but also its just me putting your best interest first. Don't take it too harshly." Even though she knew Red was too young to understand that quite yet, she smiled and nodded, sensing the message got through at least. With that, she headed off to her favorite spot- in her old rocking chair with crossbow in hand, pointed at the bolted door. "Nothing's gonna harm my baby..."

\- time skip -

It was the dawn of Red's fifth birthday, and the quiet little cottage had grown just a bit louder. Red giggled profusely as she ran across the wooden floor, now wearing the red hood that she still hasn't grown into, with her long brown hair swaying, as she had smiled the second brightest smile Granny had seen in years- the first of course being her mother's as she held baby Red so close to her that night. Granny looked down at her with a puzzled expression, unmoving from her chair. "Whats got you so excited?"

Red looked up and quickly jumped on Granny's lap. "Story time!" Well.. She sure got some of her mother's agility and oomph alright...

"Hmm? Ah.. That's right... what shall it be this time?" Granny leaned back and pushed her glasses back in thought.

Red scrunched her nose cutely and hummed to herself. "Hmmmm... How bout' the one with the locked up princess?"

"You mean every other princess.." Granny chuckled and Red only tilted her head. Oh right, she's so short, of course that went over her head. "Alright, I'm on it." She leaned over and grabbed a book from a small shelf Red had 'helped' her make.

"Yay! Hehe."

Granny smiled and cleared her throat. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young princess, the kindest in her kingdom, with eyes brown as the earth, and smile brighter than the brightest diamond. She loved gallivanting around the kingdom and greeting her people, just getting to know them, more than anything. Her parents, the king and queen, were very watchful and careful of the little girl; making sure she wouldn't get into any trouble. Then, one day, after the princess had gone to sleep... A big bad wolf came in and snatched her up, leaving the king and queen worried to bits. They sent out search parties every single day, but with no luck. Years had passed, and a shepherd had happened to come across the young maiden, and attempted to rescue her. "My hero! Look out!" She cried, as the wolf lunged from behind him. Growls and snarls were heard, as the fair shepherd drew out his sword, and barely slayed the beast, nearly costing his life. He approached the princess.. freed her from her binds, and carried her all the way home. As the shepherd returned, the king and queen congratulated him with a feast in his honor for laying the beast, that had plagued their kingdom for years, low at last. The kingdom sung his praises, and not long after, he asked for the princess's hand in marriage to which she gladly accepted. The two kissed, the kiss of true love, and lived Happily. Ever. After. The end..."

Red had become enthralled be each word, and each phrase, making different faces to match each scene. "I love the happy ending ones Granny." She smiled and tugged at her blouse.

"Everyone does sweetheart." She smiled back in reply.

"But.. What did the wolf do?" Red asked, curiosity filling her green eyes.

"Hmm? He terrorized the village. That's why he had to be slain, for everyone's sake."

Red looked down with thought at this. "Are all wolves bad?"

Granny sighed. "Yes sweetheart. Wolves are a danger to us all. We must never let them in. For your own good."

Red nodded. "Yes granny." She then stopped, as if in thought again and smiled. "That princess is so lucky..."

"What makes you say that?" Granny arched an eyebrow.

"Well.. She met her true love right? I heard that's rare. Like suuuuuuuper rare Granny. You think... You think I'd ever have one?" Red looked up innocently at this, a slight sadness in her eyes.

Granny chuckled. "You're so young, what made you think of this all of a sudden?"

Red shook her head. "I dunno. I just thought.. What if there's not one out there for me? Will I be lonely like the wolf?"

Granny sighed and smiled bittersweetly. "No sweetheart, there's someone out there for you, I know it. I can sense these things. Now let's get you to bed missy..."

Red laughed. "But I just woke up!"

"Well Granny needs some rest alright?"

Red looked down. "O-ok.. Night Gra-" she was stopped by the sounds of other children giggling outside. She poked her head out, and saw some boys playing in the snow. "Granny, can I go outside and play with them? Pleeeeeeease?"

Granny huffed. "Absolutely not. It's wolf's time tonight, it'll be dangerous by dark. Stay inside where it's safe, you know the drill."

"Yes Granny... Goodnight." Red sighed and pretended to walk to her room defeated. She quickly and quietly closed the door, pulled the window up, and pulled herself out the other side. She smiled at the white wonderland surrounding her, just before... 'SMACK'. A snowball hit her side. She looked ahead and saw the same group of boys chuckling maniacally, all except one. A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward to her.

"Are you alright?"

Red shook her head and wiped off the powder from her cloak. "Y-yea, I'm ok."

"I'm really sorry bout' them. What's your name?"

"R-red." She looked away uncertainly. "What's yours?"

The boy smiled warmly and patted her shoulder. "Peter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp 3, here we go c:**

Granny sighed and dropped her crossbow on the chair; hearing all those kids squealing outside reminded of of Red. She felt bad raising her tone to her like that, so she decided to go to Red's room to check on her. She knocked on the door. "Red?" Knocked again. "Red?" She undid the hatch and pulled the door open to see the blankets pulled up, and the red cloak snagged on the windowsill. "That child..." Granny growled and pulled open the window to see her suspicions realized; Red must've been out running around with those no good boys, and worse, without her hood. "RED! Get back in here this instant!"

The girl froze in her tracks and looked back scared; her hair was black, not brown, and her eyes were a different shade of green. It was apparent immediately that this wasn't her Red, just another village girl. Granny looked out furiously to the younger group of boys and called out at them. "Hey! Have any of you scoundrels seen my Red? She should've been here... Brown hair, green eyes.." The boys tilted their heads in confusion until Granny pulled out the red cloak from the sill and showed it to them. "Red hood." Recognition shone in their eyes, as they pointed just ahead, into the forest. She nodded and quickly shut the window, shutting out the cold and went to grab her crossbow and sweater to head out.

Meanwhile, Red was enjoying a pleasant conversation with that village boy Peter. The two sat together on a log blanketed with snow. He looked over to her, "Is this your first time out in the forest?"

She nodded, "It's my first time outside our cottage. Granny is very... Pro- protec- tive of me. She always says she wants what's best for me."

The boy hummed in thought and nodded. "I can get that. Buts there's nothing to be 'fraid of out here. My dad is a smithy, and hunts out here all the time for pelts."

A mix of shock and horror filled Red's eyes. "You mean he kills the baby animals?"

He shook his head and laughed. "'Course not. Just the big ol' bad ones, like wolves and bears. But only if they 'tack first."

Red sighed out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Well that's good... So you come out here a lot Peter? With your friends?"

The boy smiled, "Yea, well cept' you're the first girl I've brought out here."

"R-really? How come?" Her nose twitched cutely as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Cause you seem like you can take care of yourself'."

Red had never thought about going out on her own before, but with Peter with her, it all seemed more appealing... Something she couldn't explain. She smiled and nodded, holding her body close together as a rush of wind swept by her, giving her a chill. Peter caught this quickly and shedded his coat, offering it out to her. "Here. You don't wanna' get sick." Red looked up at him uncertainly and he only smiled. "It's 'alright, I'll be fine. I got use' to the cold." She nodded and turned around, letting him put the coat over her shoulders.

"T-thank you..."

"No worries. Heh."

They smiled at each other, as Red leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Peter smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"RED! REEEEEED!" Granny called out through the trees.

"Oh no... I'm gonna' be in so much trouble... I- I have to go." Red turned the other way, but Peter grabbed her wrist, stopping her and kissed her cheek back. Red blushed and smiled at him before quickly running off to meet with Granny, dusting the snow off her small corset.

Peter waved and turned the other way, walking off slowly, pondering how he would explain his "first kiss" to his parents.

Granny knelt down and harshly picked Red up, forcing the hood back on her. "Don't you think of sneaking off like that again. Do you hear me? You had me worried sick." She emphasized the ending of each phrase. Red nodded and shuddered, "Yes Granny."

The two headed back to the cottage in silence. Granny made a mental note to herself: 'install more locks'. She shut the door tight, placed Red in bed, and made absolutely sure that everything was locked. "Goodnight Red." She leaned down and kissed her forehead, before quickly leaving and bolting the door.

"Night Granny..."

'The poor boy...' Granny thought. 'Falling for a she-wolf would be a terrible fate indeed...'

Though what Granny didn't know wouldn't hurt her. As the years passed, Red and Peter got along quite nicely, and would start 'secretly' seeing each other. One thing is for certain.. Young love truly is a double edged sword.

 **Yes, rebellious Red starting at a young age Heheh~ Next chapter I'll probably start writing for older Red, hopefully that will be better. Thanks for stopping by~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the kinda awkward time skip here- this takes place towards the end of and after "Red- Handed", looking more into what happened to Red after she found out about her wolf. Also don't worry about Peter, his and Red's relationship will be explored more and brought up later. As a side note- I am also aware of the certain hate comment on this fic, and have decided to ignore it. I'd like to thank oneyugigirl** (sorry if I butchered your name ;w;..) and to everyone else for being so supportive for this story as it progresses. I appreciate it greatly- so thanks to all of you out there~ ok here goes- Chp 4~

Red looked down at the bloodied ground and the guts strewn around in horror; gasping from exhaustion. She looked to Mary, basically pleading, and hoping that her suspicions weren't true. "W-where's Peter?" Her eyes darted around, her breathing became more rapid and labored. All she remembered was darkness... Darkness and- screaming.

Mary looked down sympathetically, "He wasn't the wolf..." Granny walked behind her and silently nodded, crossbow in hand, and with a fur covered silver-arrow.

"I-it was.. Me? Me... Oh no, no, no..!" She collapsed into Mary's arms, starting to sob and break down. "I-I did this! I k-killed- killed-.. I.."

Granny's eyes became cold as she heard the hunting party coming closer, the torches becoming brighter as the distance was quickly closing. The clang of pitchforks and deafening yells were more than enough to make Red shake. She looked over to Mary. "Take her, take her and get out of here. Now!"

Red was still an incoherent mess, but Mary was strong enough to drag her along while attempting to soothe her. "It's alright.. It's gonna be alright..."

Granny faced the party and fired out a bunch of warning shots to save the two time. The two stumbled on through the snowed and hollowed ground, eventually making their way into the deep and shrouded part of the forest.

Mary looked around and traveled through a clearing; finding a small abandoned cottage for them to hide away in and for Red to calm down. The skies outside turned grayer and darkened, faint screams could still be heard. Mary quietly opened the door and situated them both inside; starting a fire and setting Red down by it. She took Red's hands in hers. "Hey... It's gonna be alright, you're gonna be alright I promise." She brushed a few stray strands away from the quivering she-wolf's face.

Red shook her head and gulped, finding it hard to find the right words. "N-no.. None- none of this is right! I killed- m-murdered so many.. So manny innocent people! P-Peter he.. He didn't deserve this."

Mary nodded and pulled her closer. "I know... I know. But it isn't your fault, none of this is.."

Red slowly brought her head up; her eyes and skin practically drained of color. "N-no, it is." She looked down and Mary squeezed her hand tighter. "All my life... Granny taught me to be afraid of wolves- to hate them, despise them. She never told me that- that.." She paused in between to take in deep breaths. "If- if I knew that I was.. One of them, I would've- I would've been more careful! I wouldn't have snuck out! None of this would've happened, if it wasn't for me! So many villagers would still be alive, and their families... T-their families..." Red rubbed across her face and looked Mary dead in the eyes, her cheerful spirit crushed. "I should've stayed, just let them kill me.. Take this pain away. This burden... I'm- I'm a monster and that's all there is to it."

Mary shook her head and pulled Red close. "No. You're my friend, and a wonderful person."

"B-but the wolf- how do you know I wouldn't hurt you too? How can you trust that?! I- couldn't even remember anything! All I remember is suddenly collapsing and then all that was left was darkness. Total darkness... And howling, and growling, and the aftertaste of blood. Blood! It was metallic and- and awful!" Red shook and buried her face into Mary. Her coat slid off slightly, but Mary pulled it back up.

"It's only during wolf's time right? The full moon. You're perfectly safe until then."

"Yeah, until then! Even if you try to chain me up or lock me in... Like.. P-Peter did... You couldn't stop me-it... It's too strong, it overwhelms me!" Saying Peter's name left a sour taste in Red's mouth. She felt her burden grow and grow, weighing her down.

"It'll be ok... We'll find a way. We always will." Mary's words were pure and genuine, Red could truly believe she was there for her.

"Really?... You'd do that for me? After what I've done.. And could still do?"

Mary nodded and smiled, rising to her feet. "Of course." She leant down and grabbed Red's hand, pulling her up as well. "Now, the clatter has died down... We should get going."

"Going where? We can't go back... But Granny..."

"Your Granny will be fine. She's handling herself fine back there. She told me to take you and go, so that's what we're gonna do. Just go. Ahead is the only way Red."

"But- I've never left home. This forest..." She looked down and her eyes softened.

Mary held her hand tighter again for reassurance, opened the door, and stepped out. "You could come stay with me, it's no trouble."

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to force anything upon you."

Mary shook her head. "Don't have a second thought about it. I said don't worry, so don't.. Ok? I know we just met, but I know we're gonna be great friends." She smiled brightly and trudged on through the snow. Red nodded and followed close behind, giving silent thanks to her newfound friend. All of this was just too much for her; she figured that getting away for a while might not be a bad idea. Frankly, she was just glad to have someone there for her. As the two walked on, Mary quietly gave out sighs of relief each time Red didn't notice any of the 'Wanted' posters.

"So... Where do you live? Don't you think we should know each other a bit better before we stay together?"

Mary hummed in thought. "You're right... Well.. There isn't really much to know about me. I'm just a runaway."

"Runaway? Really? You don't seem like the type..."

Mary nodded. "Yep. At a young age too, I had to. Now I just live with a few guys who offered to watch over me."

"W-wait.. A few.. Guys? How many we talking here?" Red's mind wandered to a quite different scenario.

"Seven." Mary answered plainly.

"Seven?!" 

"Dwarves. They're dwarves from the mines."

"Ohhh..." Red sighed in relief, thankful they weren't bandits or something. "So.. How does that work?"

Mary chuckled. "We'll find you an extra room, don't worry."

...

After a decently long trek, the two finally reached the small but honey cottage. When Mary stepped in, she was greeted by the short men happily; except the gruffest of the bunch, Grumpy, who stepped forward and looked at Red questioningly.

"Who's the other chick?"

"Grumpy, be nice.." Mary chided him. "This is my friend Red. She'll be staying with his for a while.

The dwarf huffed. "I dunno about her Snow. Somethin' ain't right."

"Grumpy... She's alright, she's nice. So please, manners around a guest..."

Grumpy gave a small 'hmpf' again before walking off.

"It doesn't seem like they really like me..." Red sighed.

"That's just Grumpy. Don't mind him, the name's pretty self explanatory." Mary smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Wait- he called you Snow.. Is that your real name? It's so pretty, why hide it?"

"It's... Not important, and I have my reasons." Mary rushed to change the subject. "Anyway... I'll introduce you to the others: doc, dopey, sleepy, sneezy, bashful, and happy later. I should show you to your room.. Well ours."

"Ours?" Red tilted her head.

"We couldn't find a spare room. The dwarves promised they'd work on building one, but until then, you'll stay with me."

Red nodded and followed Snow into her room. The two talked through the night, mainly about love and Red's connection to Peter.

"I knew him since I was a kid..." She would say. "We became best friends and then from there just kinda... got together."

Snow's eyes lit up and she smiled every time they would talk about love. "What's it like?"

Red took in a breath. "It's.. It's amazing... it's like you're always happy around each other, and you can tell just how much you each care... Even if it's unspoken for the most part."

"... You mean you didn't tell him?"

Red sighed. "I didn't get to"

"But did you-?" Snow stopped herself and thought first.

"I think so... I don't really know. I'm still new to it all." Red shrugged.

"Well, when you truly love someone, you should know right away shouldn't you? I mean that's what my mother always told me."

"... I never even met my mother." Red looked down.

"O-oh.. I'm.. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It wasn't anyone's fault, she was just killed soon after I was born. From what Granny tells me anyway..."

"Well what about Granny? Did she ever talk about love?"

Red shook her head sadly. "No... Just read to me. Stories about true love. How instant and exciting it is. But... It's really rare, I doubt I'd ever find it."

Snow nodded silently. "Me too. But you never know, and you shouldn't lose hope."

Red looked back up and smiled. "You're right... Thanks. Uh- can- can I call you Snow?"

Snow nodded and smiled purely. "Of course, you're my friend aren't you?"

The two slept soundly after their talk- Snow, happy to have made a new friend; and Red, glad to be so lucky to have someone accept her as she was. Wolf and all.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter will mainly be focused around Red's growing relationship with Snow. I actually like writing for these two together, they're total cinnamon rolls c: Anyways, I know my posting times and chapter lengths are totally inconsistent, I'm working on it- it depends on when I have the time. So, let me know what you guys think~**

Red woke up to a peaceful breeze coming from the window on her bedside. She smiled and hummed, looking around before she realized that Snow was nowhere to be found, and her cloak was on the floor. She jumped out of the bed with a jolt and called for her, peeking her head outside the doorframe. "Snow?... Snow!"

Grumpy huffed and swatted her away. "Calm down, sheesh. Ever heard of an indoor voice? Some of us are exhausted from working all night for an ungrateful someone." He flicked his nose and mumbled crudely under his breath, walking to the new construction site outside where Doc was calling roll.

Red sighed and opened the door further, to be brought face to face with a fairly dirty Snow.

"Oh! Morning." Snow smiled. "Sorry... I know I'm a mess, and I should've given you some fair warning huh? Bet you were worried."

Red nodded quickly. "M-my hood was off. I thought that.. I.."

"Hurt me?" Snow waved a hand. "No, everything's alright. I just took it off cause you started tossing and turning in your sleep, I figured you were hot."

"Snow... You can never take my hood off during wolf's time. I know you didn't mean it, but Granny said that red repels wolves.. So as long as I'm in it-"

"You can't transform... Got it." Snow nodded apologetically. "I didn't know, but I'll be more careful of that from now on."

Red nodded. "Thank you..." She paused in thought and bit her lip. "W-wait.. You said I was tossing and turning in my sleep? That isn't normal for me that I know of." Snow looked down at this. "Snow... What really happened?"

Snow looked around to make sure no one was prying. "Let's take a walk." She grabbed Red's hand and pulled her out, closing the door. The two walked outside and Snow sighed. "I think it was more like a nightmare. Or well... It seemed like it."

"Could you tell what it was about?" There was a silent cry for help in Red's eyes.

"Well... You started calling out Peter's name in your sleep."

"O-oh..." 

Snow continued, "I think you were reliving something-"

"Killing him..." Red interrupted and looked down sadly. "I figured... You know something? I don't think... I could ever forgive myself for that."

Snow put a firm hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard. Ok well, I don't know know what that's like, and I can hardly imagine it.. But you'll get through this, I promise." She paused before gently pressing. "He really meant a lot to you... Didn't he?"

Red nodded through tears. "Yea. I- I met him when I was just a kid and.. I can say he's definitely influenced me the most. He taught me to believe in myself... I know it sounds cheesy but... He was always there for me and just being with him just kinda- soothed me... Like I didn't feel alone."

Snow gave her friend an inviting hug. "It'll be ok... I know what it's like to lose someone important." Red tilted her head. "My mother... She died when I was little, my father soon after."

"You don't have any family left..."

Snow shook her head. "Well that's not entirely true." Red's eyes flicked in curiosity. "I have you and the dwarves don't I?"

"You'd- you'd consider me... Family?.." Red chuckled slightly and smiled cutely. "But we just met, how could you trust a total stranger?"

"We aren't strangers, I assure you. Well we won't be, at least not for long." Snow smiled and stroked Red's hair. "Come with me, I have something I wanna show you." She grabbed Red's hand firmly again and she obediently followed.

The two ventured out into the forest, and stopped at a flowing river. The grass and flowers were pure and untouched, and the water shone in just the right lighting.

Snow took in a deep breath and smiled. "This is where I come to cool down, just a small getaway when I find I need it. This is where I went to before you woke up... To think."

Red tilted her head. "Think about what?"

"Well... I think since I know more about you than you do me, it's only fair you learn." She walked over to a large looking log and gestured for Red to go inside.

Though uncertain,Red decided to trust her new friend and crouched down inside. It was quite bigger than it looked from the outside, more spacious and strangely comforting; even with the moss covered walls and the slight stench every now and then. Snow followed, with a small lantern in hand, and adjusted her belongings. Red walked forward and immediately noticed a poster.

"Wanted: for murder and... Treason? The Queen's got a bounty on you?"

Snow nodded and sighed, tearing it off the wall and rolling it up. "I did something terrible to her at a young age, and she wants revenge. I know she won't stop until she gets it, so I've been on the run ever since."

"So that's why you ran away... To save yourself, and to become a.." Red cautiously looked around the room and noticed a few loose pouches of what she assumed was gold. "Bandit? A bandit on the run... I'm friends with a fugitive?"

"Loosely... Loosely... I'm not a total criminal..." Red arched an eyebrow. "Alright... I'm no Robin Hood. But I do what I need to survive, that's all there is to it."

"Alright, I can get that.. But why hide it?"

Snow sighed, "The Queen has eyes everywhere. You never know who she knows, or more like who she'll use.."

"Ok.. I get it." Red nodded slowly. "But, you plan to continue with this? What have you got to gain?"

"I have to keep doing this. I just hope once I get back on my feet, I can actually help those in need. See? I do have good intentions." Red chuckled slightly. "Anyways... I hear there's a royal carriage coming down-" snow pulled out a map of the forest. "This area I marked right there. I can scope things out there, maybe get a few jewels and be on my merry way before sundown. No one would even know I was there; in and out."

"You sure about this?"

Snow nodded. "Positive. I just gotta prepare for the journey. Plus I'll stay hidden in the trees, I'll be fine." She bent down and put a bag over her arm. "I leave first thing in the morning, it won't take long. Don't wait up for me ok?" She started walking off, but Red quickly grabbed her shoulder and they locked eyes.

"Are you really sure about this Snow? What if it's heavily guarded? What if they catch you? What if?-"

Snow smiled and quieted her friend. "It'll be fine, I promise. The dwarves will watch over you- or the other way around... Whichever works..." Red chuckled at that and nodded in defeat.

"Alright, alright... I trust you." She smiled back at Snow and twitched her nose.

"And I you." Snow smiled and patted her shoulder once again before heading back down the path home.

When the two finally returned home though, Grumpy was not a happy camper.

"Snow, what do you think you're doing just leaving without saying anything? And worse.. With.. Her." Grumpy emphasized 'her' and rolled his eyes.

"Everything's alright Grumpy. We just had a nice talk is all. It's late, I have to get to work in the morning.. You'll see to it that Red's safe?"

Grumpy huffed and nodded a half sincere, "mhmm..." And walked back out to have some drinks with his brothers; except Doc, he had a strict no drinking policy- 'the responsible ones.. Tssk' Grumpy thought.

Snow quickly walked into her and Red's shared room and lied down. Red followed soon after and took up the opposite side of the bed. Snow looked over and smiled, covering them both. "Goodnight Red."

Red smiled back and reached to turn off the lantern. "Night' Snow..."

Snow quickly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep soundly. Red watched her for a moment and smiled, before turning off the light and falling asleep herself.

 **Royal carriage.. *Hint hint* we'll see where this leads next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Snowing break for any fans out there c: plus, how Red and the dwarves cope with all of this new scandal in the forest~**

"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!" The young prince shouted, wiping the sweat and blood from the new small cut on his face. Snow looked back and smiled widely, getting quite a generous head-start away from the fool by her stolen-... Borrowed horse.

... 

Red paced back and forth nervously. It was getting late and Snow had yet to return, so naturally, she assumed the worst. Fidgeting with her gloves, she looked out the window once more to see the sun had already set. She took in a deep breath attempting to calm her nerves, and seeker the dwarves for comfort. Red was met by apologetic gestures from Doc and the others, reassuring her that Snow knew her way out of a tough situation; except Grumpy of course, who always looked the other way when Red tried to strike up conversation with him.

"Still don't trust me... Huh?"

Grumpy huffed and crossed his arms. "Look, Snow is too trusting in my opinion. She could just meet anyone and look up to them completely. If the thing wasn't so gullible, I wouldn't have need for worry that's all."

Red smiled and decided to poke some fun at him. "So you do care.. Who woulda' thought from that stern complacency Snow loves so much." Grumpy growled and looked away, apparently blushing. She couldn't tell anyway, his face was always red...

The two's usual 'bickering' was interrupted by the front door suddenly opening; the cool breeze and sound of crickets outside entered their home. Snow walked forward, with a smile on her face and a full pouch in hand. She tossed it in the air and caught it again, "Told ya I'd get it done."

"Snow!" The room was filled with joyous tones and part exasperated sighs of relief.

"What took so damn long?" Grumpy huffed. Red scowled his way and smacked his head. "Ow! Ey' watch it lady..."

Snow chuckled. "I'm sorry... Things took an unexpected turn, but you shouldn't have worried about me."

"Unexpected like what?" Red asked.

"Yea.. Worried... This one was pacing back and forth like some abandoned puppy at the doorstep." Grumpy pointed to Red and smirked; earning him another firm smack on the head. "OW! Geezus'!"

"It's nice of you to worry Red... But I was fine, I promise. I suppose Grumpy gave you a hard time as well..." Snow sighed.

"That's one way to put it. Yea..." Red shook her head and turned her attention back to Snow. "Anyway, tell us what happened." The other dwarves nodded and joined them.

"Alright alright... It couldn't hurt." Snow stepped back and faced them all. "My sources were right about that carriage. It had a ton of nice looking jewels and royal charms, enough to feed us for quite some time. Mainly this ladies bag that I made away with- almost..."

"Almost? What happened to it?" Red tilted her head and grabbed a chair, the dwarves following.

"I was caught in the act. That... Charming princey chased me around and forced me to hand it back over. Apparently there was a ring inside for his to- be fiancée. I complied... Eventually, but that's besides the point."

"Why? What did princey do to deserve them back in the first place?" Grumpy huffed.

"He saved my life. I'd say that's worth something. We were... Attacked. First by the Queen's guards and then by trolls."

"Trolls? I- I heard those aren't very forgiving..." Red shook and looked down.

"Oh, they aren't. I- kinda... Sorta owed them some gold anyway, so after Charming gave me my share, I handed it over.. But it wasn't enough for them. They would've had me killed if he hadn't come back for me. I don't know why, but since then I've had this weird feeling about him."

"Weird good, or weird bad?"

"Weird... Great actually." Snow unknowingly smiled and immediately dropped back to normal and cleared her throat. "I felt... strangely warm when I was with him; and when I looked into his eyes it was like-"

"Magic?" Red interrupted.

Snow nodded. "Yes... it was weird. Pretty scary actually. I think my heart even sped up and I hate admitting that..." She lowered her voice as if she was just admitting that to herself now.

Red smiled brightly and stood up knowingly, walking over to her friend. "Looks like someone's in love."

Snow's eyes widened. "N-no, that's impossible. Are you crazy?" Her voice was cracking and her tone hushed. "I barely met the guy! Plus. He's. Engaged." She stressed this. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless..." Snow arched an eyebrow and Red smirked. "It's true love. I mean you never know right?"

Snow snickered and shook her head, clutching the pouch tight. "I don't think Charming feels remotely the same."

"So you admit it..." Red smiled and grabbed Snow's hand happily.

"W-what? No! That was a trick question..." She looked away and the dwarves snickered, joining along.

"It's alright to be scared Snow. I'm pretty sure love is a weird and scary thing... But if the feelings are returned, it's an amazing feeling." Red smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Oh wait! I just remembered something!" Red quickly went to their room and pulled out a scroll. Snow examined it and tilted her head. "It's for a ball. Later tonight."

"A ball?" Snow leaned down and read aloud: "in celebration of Prince James'... Engagement." She finished sadly. "Why should we go to this? We aren't part of their kingdom or following."

"So you can see your man of course~" Red smirked.

"H-he isn't! I mean... Ugh... Fine." She rolled her eyes. "But I've only been- I mean... I've never been to a ball before and we aren't royalty or anything either; how will we get in?"

"Well I haven't either, and there's always sneaking in. I know a pretty talented bandit..." Red wiggled her eyebrows at Snow. "Cmon, all we need is to look the part right? I doubt they're THAT strict with policy. Plus you can't tell me you wouldn't want to see him at least one more time."

Snow sighed and quickly gave in. "Alright, alright... I got it. Hmm... Well I have a leftover dress or two, but they aren't really red so..."

"Cloak. Got it." Red nodded in understanding and went off to Snow's closet to try on some dresses; luckily one somewhat fit. She walked out in a mostly white gown with black embroidery here and there. "Alright let's go."

"Wait- now?"

Red nodded and threw one of the extra dresses at Snow. "I'm excited to meet this mystery prince of yours." She extended her hand to Snow. "Shall we?"

...

Quite later into the night, the two arrived hand in hand at the heavily guarded, stone walled palace.

"Not too guarded... Huh?" Snow looked over to Red and sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll just blend in with the crowd." Red pulled her hood away from her hair and dragged Snow along through the long sea of people, shoving past the guards.

"I can't actually believe that worked..." Snow walked ahead and unlatched her hand from Red's. The castle was amazing; the floors were shiny and looked brand new and the upstairs was freshly decorated. The expanse of the room was covered with arches and silk drapery. 'It's been too long...' Snow thought to herself, dazing off.

"Everything alright?" Red looked to her in concern.

"Hmm? Oh y-yea, yea everything's perfectly fine." Snow played with her gloves.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Red smiled innocently and slowed her pace to walk beside her friend. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure-"

"It's him..." Snow interrupted and pointed ahead at the blond prince standing at the foot of the staircase. The nickname 'Charming' matched the young man indeed, Red smiled to herself. Snow's possible candidate for romancing. The prince looked around and smiled brightly at his guests, turning his head ever so slightly to accidentally lock eyes with Snow. "Oh no... He saw me." Charming smiled. "And I think he recognizes me..."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get him." Red looked over and smiled, until she saw Snow crouched behind her and the perplexed look on the prince's face. She sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him." She boldly stride ahead and tapped the prince's shoulder, whilst Snow was looking for another hiding spot. "Hello."

"Hello... there- um..."

"Red. Sorry, we haven't met.." She bowed and apologized, gaining a smile from the prince. "It's just- my friend over there couldn't get the courage to come to you herself."

"Ah. I see." Charming playfully smiled. "Now I've met your friend, and she can be quite a handful."

"That's one way to put it, sure." They both laughed. "But you know, she's scared because from what she told me; she's gotten quite fond of you."

"Really? She said that?" Charming looked surprised, as he cleared his throat, Red smiled.

"Yup. Maybe you should ask her for a dance?"

"I wish I could... But it isn't the right place to- I mean my kingdom wouldn't take it to kindly to me waltzing to another woman after being newly engaged after all." The Prince sighed.

"Political matters huh... I get it. Well let's get something straight here." Red looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't break her heart."

"What? How could I? I just met her." Charming grew a rather interesting confused and at the same time embarrassed expression.

"I can feel the tension between you two, alright? Just trust me on this... I'm good with my senses. Just- if she ever comes to you willingly, don't scare her off alright?"

"Alright... I suppose." He nodded and looked down to find Snow on the floor, looking up at the two expectantly. "Well... Maybe one dance can't hurt can it?" He smiled warmly.

"Yes!" Red smiled and jumped up. "I mean... Heh... Have fun you two." She looked down and started making her way down the stairs before Charming grabbed her arm.

"Wait- thank you. You seem to genuinely care for her, that's a good quality. If I ever step out of line then, you'll know to stop me?" He seem genuinely concerned for her in all his features.

Red nodded happily and smiled. "Of course.." She headed back downstairs and went to Snow happily. "He said yes to a dance! Lucky you~" She winked and chuckled.

Surprise immediately showed on Snow's face as Charming approached them. "W-wait, I didn't... Red!" She called out, but Red had already walked to the sidelines to watch as the Prince bowed before her.

"Mind if I have this dance milady?"

Snow scowled slightly over at Red, but couldn't help but smile at the young prince. "Of course not." They intertwined their hands and took the floor as the music started. The two danced away into the night, and it was as if there was no one else there but each other in their eyes.

Red sighed dreamily and poured herself a drink, accidentally spilling some on an unsuspecting, fancy- looking lady beside her. "I-I'm so sorry!" She gasped and quickly searched for a drying cloth to give to her.

"Don't be." The woman spoke calmly, yet with a hint of a harsh tone in her voice and demeanor. "What you should be sorry for is letting my fiancée dance with that strange woman."

Red's eyes widen as she straightened herself up to look at the woman. "Oh... Oops..." She cautiously looked over to Snow and Charming and gulped. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chp 7 whoo ^w^- I hope the pacing of the story is ok so far.. I don't want it to feel too slow or too rushed, but I'm doing my best; building on character relationships and what not. More hints of Snowing~ Let's get into it!**

The taller blonde woman huffed and walked over in between Snow and Charming, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Ahem..." Snow jumped back a bit and glared the woman down, Red growled lowly as well.

"Abigail-I-I was just being polite. This is Snow, a friend of mine. She saved my life." Charming gestured to her and smiled.

Abigail turned around and looked Snow up and down. "Hmm. Well I suppose I have to thank you for that." She then turned her attention back to the Prince and snaked her arms around him. "But James, you should know better." Her tone was like a subtle scolding.

The Prince bowed his head, "Yes milady." His eyes shifted to Snow's once more. "I apologize..."

"Good. I won't have to punish you then hmm?" She smiled playfully and Red audibly gagged, making her turn her face sharply to glare at the wolf.

Snow went over to her and patted her shoulder reassuringly, trying to keep herself from chuckling. "Easy Red... Easy." She looked up at Abigail and recognition showed in her eyes. "Wait a minute... You're- the nag with a bad attitude?"

Abigail's eyes widened and she scoffed, "Excuse me?" Charming was behind her, making cutting motions.

"I mean... Ahem. You're must be his fiancée..." Snow shushed her voice and looked down a bit sadly.

"Indeed. So we understand each other?" Abigail's tone was laced with venom.

Snow gulped and nodded. "Y-yes." She bowed. "I'm sorry for interrupting." She quickly scuttled back to Red and grabbed her arm. "Cmon, we should be going."

Red nodded and linked their arms tighter, following Snow out, side by side. Charming looked on with a wistful yet wanting look in his eyes.

The two shuffled through the main hall corridor and pushed their way out. Snow looked down sadly, as the moonlight highlighted her best features and made her dark hair shine. Red squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm- I'm sorry..."

Snow shook her head. "Don't be. I don't know what I was thinking... True love doesn't exist, I've always told myself that."

"It doesn't have to be this way you know?" Red trailed off.

"And what? You expect me to just go after him? Snow lifted her head and looked at Red incredulously.

"Well..."

"No." Snow stated firmly. "I won't be that type of woman. Looking for love like some lost puppy."

Red looked down and whimpered softly.

"O-oh... Peter, right... Sorry.. I'm being really inconsiderate aren't I?"

Red shook her head and sighed. "No, it's alright. He'd want me to move on... Right? I can't be hung up on him forever but..."

"I know." Snow put her hand on Red's cheek. "Everything's gonna be alright. You'll find someone."

Red smiled slightly and chuckled. "And you'll get your prince."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Snow looked up to the moon in its iridescent glow. The two kept walking in silence afterwards, making it back to the cottage with scuffed up dresses. The lights were off and the room was almost pitch black; except the small lantern light, held by Grumpy who sat by the door.

"You two are back early. Lemme' guess... Your little escapade didn't work out." He huffed and rose to his feet. "Figures."

Red was the first to speak. "Well, they were hitting it off until his fiancée came between them..."

This made Grumpy raise an eyebrow. "Fiancée? Snow... You can't just go after a married man."

"Well technically he's not-" Grumpy glared at her and Red stopped mid sentence. "Sorry..."

"She's right... But.. I didn't- I mean I didn't mean to." Snow looked down guiltily. "We didn't even do anything, just exchanged glances and pleasantries."

"Loving glances..." Red smirked, making Snow roll her eyes.

"As if." She quickly defended.

Grumpy growled at the two. "That's not the point." His gaze shifted to Red. "Stay out of this." And then to Snow. "And Snow, don't be reckless."

The two looked over at each other and then nodded.

"Yes sir..." They stated in unison.

"Good. Now. Bed." Grumpy pointed to their room and escorted them by the leftover candle light. He opened the door and ushered them in.

Snow was first to lay down, and Red followed. "Goodnight Grumpy." Snow said quietly, as she turned over and fell asleep. 'Geez... Out like a light.' Red thought. She looked over and sighed. "Night." Turning over as well, Red bid Snow goodnight with a small kiss to the forehead.

Grumpy turned around and closed the door, smiling to himself.

...

It had been a few months since Red had first moved in, and she always made excuses to be with Snow. The dwarves had finally come around to her, and would occasionally bring up friendly conversation with her. Snow and herself would go out just about every day- hiking, just taking a stroll or otherwise- enjoying the others company.

Snow sat down happily and sighed. Clutching a piece of parchment to her chest.

Red walked over and sat next to her, cautiously pressing. "So... What's with that?"

"Hmm?" Snow looked over, unaware her friend was there. "Oh it's- it's nothing.. Just a letter." Snow couldn't contain herself from smiling, as she opened it for Red to see. "From Charming. I received it recently."

Red carefully leaned over and read the scroll. "Not a day goes by where I haven't thought of you... Is he saying?-"

"I don't know. But I think maybe... I hope so." She smiled and rolled it back up.

"What about true love not existing? Hmm?" Red raised an eyebrow playfully and shoved her friend.

"I can't help it alright? With him it's just... Right you know?"

"Actually.. I don't.. Not really." Red looked down and smoothed out her cloak.

"Right... I keep doing that don't I?" There was guilt written all over Snow's face. "I'm sorry..."

Red laughed. "It's fine... I'll get over it eventually." She turned around to face Snow completely. "Anyway, what are you gonna do about this?"

Snow looked down and clutched the scroll tightly. "I- don't know. I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Going for it? It not working out?" Red questioned.

"Well.. Mainly scared of it actually working out." Snow admitted.

Red tilted her head. "Why? Shouldn't that be a good thing?..."

"It should... Yes but, I've- I've never been so scared about anything before..." Snow shook her head and studied the ground.

Red smiled brightly and hugged her friend affectionately. "That's great."

"Great?" Snow chuckled. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. Maybe. But I do still think you should try." Red nodded confidently.

"You really think so?..." Snow asked uncertainly.

"Yes! This might be your only shot. Go for it girl!" Red stood up and grabbed Snow's hand, pulling her up with her.

Snow smiled and chuckled. "Alright alright... I'll leave at first light then. I have a castle to crash."

Red chuckled and smiled, reassuring her friend.

"But- where will you go?" Snow grabbed Red's hands. "Will you come with me?"

... Red paused, and shook her head. "No. Actually I've been thinking... Of going out for a while. To search for my pack you know. I think it's about time I found where I belong."

"But... You belong here. You're always welcome." Snow hugged her wolf friend and rubbed her back. "I understand though, you need to find your own path. I wish you all the luck towards your happiness..."

Red nodded and held Snow tighter, a few tears escaping her eyes. "Thank you... You as well with your prince." The two broke apart and smiled at each other bittersweetly, as Red wiped her eyes. "Well... I better get going. I'll say my goodbyes to the dwarves first." She paused and looked back at the cottage, then at Snow again. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"And I you." Snow smiled sweetly and nodded. "We'll meet again, don't worry."

"Promise?" Red looked up hopefully.

"Promise." Snow smiled and attached the scroll to her side. "Now excuse me, I have a prince to get to." She started walking away along a path, and turned back to looks at Red, waving.

Red nodded and waved back, smiling to herself. "And I have a family to find."

 **Well, finding family means Anita will come back into the picture for a bit, we shall see how that turns out. I wanted to work on Red traveling and coming into her own, so I'll try that out in the next Chapter. - Thank you for reading as always c:**


	8. Chapter 8

Red had trekked out alone for weeks; taking the new scents of nature, and looking up at the moon in admiration and fear. She slept soundly on a jagged rock bank by a river. When she opened her eyes, the light nearly blinded her. She slowly got up and dusted off her cloak, heading to the river for a drink. Since it was daylight, Red felt no need for her cloak; nor did she want to ruin it by getting it too wet, so she temporarily stripped herself from it. She leant down and observed her reflection; thinking back on that night. She sighed and splashed some water on her face before getting a quick drink herself. Her head quickly snapped up as she heard a rustle from the nearby bushes. She walked back to her spot and saw that her cloak was gone, and the perpetrator was gaining speed.

"Hey! Give that back!" She growled and ran after the lanky male who smiled back at her mischievously.

He craftily led her through the woods and into a small cave clearing. The man looked over his shoulder and saw her picking up speed- he quickly ducked into the cave and rolled the cloak up.

Red followed him through the dark, eerie, and quite frankly distinct smelling cavern. She twitched her nose a bit and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hey!" She called out into the darkness ahead of her. She felt her way through by holding onto the wall; until she saw a small flame. "Alright... I tried being nice.. No more Ms. Nice wolf for you bub'."

As she stepped into the light, she looked around and noticed many presences- eyes trained on her. "E-excuse me? Am I missing something here?"

A slightly smaller figure, about the same size and height as Red stepped forward; revealing her face. "Red... I thought I'd never see you again. You've grown so much..." The woman smiled warmly and brushed a strand of hair away from Red's face.

"U-uh I... Do we know each other?"

The woman nodded and her smile turned to a longing frown. "Yes. Once, a long time ago. We never got to officially meet.. But I remember it fondly."

Red's expression turned confused and she tilted her head as if a curious puppy. "I- I think I'd remember-"

"My daughter." The woman interrupted swiftly.

"Your- your what? Y-you can't be... Granny said-"

"That I was killed. I know. She did that because she thought she was protecting you."

"So... You're a..."

"Wolf too?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed." She looked back and gestured to the males watching them. "And this is my pack. Your rightful family Red."

The males bowed in respect and greeted her in unison. "Princess."

"W-what? W-what's going on?" She looked at her mother with a shocked expression.

She smiled and waved her hand. "Since I'm the Alpha of the pack, that makes you a princess of sorts doesn't it? I'm not so much for human drabble... But if we must put a title to it..."

"I- I guess... But, I never knew any of this.. Any of you. Some fitting princess I am..." She looked down and chuckled sadly.

Her mother grabbed her shoulders and shook her head, smiling. "Future alpha. I couldn't be prouder. By now, you must've learned to control her yes?"

"H-her? Oh... The wolf... About that I actually..." Red sighed and paused, taking a breath. "I just discovered it fairly recently. In an attack on my village..."

Anita smiled proudly. "That's great dear."

"Great?! I killed so many innocent people... I- I killed someone I loved."

"That's just what the wolf does sweety. You must appease her. It's hard starting out I know, but that's why we've learned to control them. Co-exist, and hunt together. None over the other... Living on equally inside you."

Red shook her head. "I- I can't... Not after I saw what it can do. It's just... Took advantage of me like that. I don't even remember anything when I was like that."

"That's why you must learn to control it." She looked to the rest of her pack and smiled, taking Red's cloak from the tall male. "And we shall help you. Tonight... We run."

...

The pack ran alongside each other into the shimmering moonlight, falling in step, with Red trailing behind. The sound of paws on the dirt and mixed howling filled the night air. All the other wolves had their natural eye colors once they turned; all except Red, whose were pitch black. She started growling and snarling uncontrollably, as she ran through another pathway. The rest of the pack turned and quickly turned back, getting ready to surround her.

She pounced forward and bared her teeth at the others- a gray wolf and black sheep among the rest. Everything down to her fur color was different, but Anita never doubted her. The bigger, brown wolf that was her mother carefully padded forward and calmed Red down easily. Anita then ordered the others to escort her back into the den.

...

As the Wolves' entered the den and slowly turned back one by one; Anita laid Red down and covered her in her cloak, watching her turn. She huffed, exasperated and looked up sadly. "See? I told you it was hopeless... No matter what I do... It finds a way to overwhelm me."

Anita grabbed her hand reassuringly and pulled her daughter up on her feet. "It's alright. You know... You remind me of your father in that way.."

"M-my father? Why? What happened to him?"

"He was the one killed by a hunting party. A bit after you were born... He didn't even know I had you, he ran away before that." Anita looked down sadly.

"He- he left you?"

"He couldn't control his wolf, and went on a rampage, much like the one you experienced. He wasn't paying attention, and a blunt arrow got him, took him down."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Red looked down apologetically.

"Don't be. Because now I know not to let that happen to you as well... And I promise I won't. He may have had your spirit... But he was arrogant, and I don't sense that in you."

"But I can't do it. I can't do... This. Right. I was a human first and foremost. I still am..." Red looked back up and locked eyes with her mother, who only sighed.

"Red... I-" Anita's small voice was interrupted by a strange oncoming scent, footfalls, and the yells of hunters. "They found us..."

"W-who?" 

"Hunting party." She looked around and nodded at her pack. "Everyone get ready. Red, you too."

At her command, the others bowed and transformed, running outside to the scene.

Anita threw off her own cloak, and Red lowered hers slightly.

"B-but.. What if I can't-" Red started.

"You'll be fine honey... Cmon. We have a herd to scatter." Anita dropped down and took the form of her wolf and ran outside to guide her pack.

Red uncertainly dropped her cloak completely to the floor and her eyes flashed yellow. She started walking outside confidently, until she heard a loud growling in her head. She stopped in the light, ran forward and jumped, lashing out as she transformed- eyes still black as coal. She snapped her jaw and bared her fangs, slashing at the intruders ahead of her, who pointed their spears and arrows.

Red charged ahead recklessly as the others from the pack combatted as a team. Her mother looked on in slight horror as she lost sight of Red. Anita ran ahead and looked around in a frenzy, to find her paw to paw with the largest hunter there was. Red danced around him and snarled loudly, as he backed away and readied his arrow. He aimed where he knew Red was going to jump; so Anita jumped in and tackled her out of the way.

The sharp spear like- arrow had pierced Anita's chest as her body crumbled to the floor. She lied there and whimpered, while the others surrounded her and picked her up carefully.

Red whimpered and snarled at the same time, looking at her mother's collapsed body. Her eyes flashed back from yellow to black and back again. She tried and tried to fight back against the wolf to aid her mother, but couldn't.

She quickly found herself surrounded and lashed out at the men in front of her, turning them into bloody cesspools. She turned back and whimpered with her head and tail down, walking back towards the cave; her eyes finally a pure yellow.

The tall male had thrown Anita's cloak over her; turning her back and showing the damage. Red looked on sadly, as another male helped her turn back.

Red got back up on her feet and immediately felt her legs buckle under the pressure. She grabbed onto the side of the dais Anita was placed on and breathed in and out heavily.

Anita looked up and smiled sadly. "You... Finally... Did it..." Her breathing was becoming more labored as the blood seeped out of her chest. "You chose her."

"I chose me!" Red grabbed her mother's hand and knelt down, tearing up. "Why would you do this? Why...?"

"To protect the thing I loved most..."

"You can't just leave like this again!" Red cried.

"I know... I-I'm.. S-sorry..-" Anita's eyes shut as she took her last breath and laid there, unmoving on the pedestal.

The other males bowed respectfully and howled, mourning their leader's passing.

Red collapsed to her knees and started to shake. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

The tall male approached her. "What will you do now princess?.. I know this isn't the best time but... We'd need a new alpha-"

"No." Red cut him off sharply. "No... I need to go home."

"But... This is your home?" He asked politely.

She shook her head again. "My home was back with Snow and the dwarves... And my friends... I didn't want this life." She shakily rose to her feet and looked on sadly. "I'm sorry... But I just can't do this right now."

The male nodded. "I understand. I can escort you back if you want." He offered his hand, but Red rejected it.

"No, it's alright. I can manage..." She looked down at the dais. "She'll guide me back..."

The male nodded and motioned for the others to return outside, in time to hunt. "If you ever need any assistance. You'll know where to find us."

Red nodded and wiped her face again. "I'll try to come back someday... For her sake." She bowed her head and turned around, walking out the way she came- weakly clinging to the wall. When she stepped outside, she lifted her face up to the moonlight, and held her cloak tightly.

She breathed in, and out steadily, dropping her cloak to the ground. Her eyes flashed and shone yellow, and she picked her cloak back up carefully with her jowl. With a howl, she ran off through the forest; finally enjoying the cool breeze and exhilaration of a good run. 'It's about time I got back home.'

 **So.. A Red wolf centric chapter, hope it turned out ok. Basically it's more or less a recap of "child of the moon" but a different take. Next we find ourselves back with Snow and her prince yet again- Afterwards, probably into Storybrooke... Or I could try to add Dorothy in somewhere, otherwise that'll probably take a while... Let me know what you guys think :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Red padded along, her fur swaying in the breeze, as she approached Snow's cottage. She sat down patiently in front of it and knocked with her snout, the cloak still in her jowl. She knocked again and whimpered, this time she was met by a shocked Snow.

"A-ahh! Ah..?" She leaned over and noticed the familiar red cloak, as the wolf tilted her head to the side. "Red is that you?" She carefully grabbed the cloak, to which Red complied, and swung it over her, changing her back.

Red rose to her feet and sighed, looking up and smiling at her old friend. "Thanks for that..."

"Red!" Snow hugged her tightly and chuckled. She pulled away before examining her sad and dirtied features. "What happened, are you alright?"

"I-..." Red felt her eyes tear up and hugged onto Snow tightly. "I couldn't save her..."

"Who? Red... What's wrong?" Snow felt so guilty looking at her friend in such a state of disarray, and wanted to do anything she could to help her.

"M-my mother she- she's gone." Red finished through sniffles.

"Gone? I thought she was already... You met her?" Red nodded and wiped her eyes.

"She took a nasty hit for me. She.. She sacrificed herself..."

"Red... I'm so sorry... I-" she cautiously and tenderly pet through her friend's hair. "Come in. Tell me everything." Snow carefully opened the door behind her and lead Red inside, sitting her down. "Whenever you're ready."

"I... I found my pack. My mother was the leader, as it turns out. She- she tried to help me control my wolf and, when we went out for a run, we were cornered by a hunting party." Red clenched her hands into fists and sniffled, fighting back tears. "They were aiming at me but... She pushed me out of the way and an arrow pierced her heart. The damage was too much, there was nothing we could do... She apologized to me with her dying breath and I never got to tell her how glad I was to finally meet her... To hear her voice..."

Snow leaned over and lovingly pat Red on the back. "I'm so sorry... You don't deserve all this. Just for what you are, I- I couldn't even imagine."

"It's alright... At least I know I would've had a home... Once." Red shook her head. "Now I know that here is my home." She smiled.

Snow smiled brightly. "It is as long as you need it."

Red nodded in gratitude and rose back to her feet. "I- I should let myself calm down a bit."

"Of course. I was just going out with Charming but- I mean it can wait."

"Charming?" Red turned back. "Your prince?"

Snow smiled and nodded. "Yes, the same. We've been on good terms lately."

"What kind of good terms?" Red half smiled.

"Red... I don't need to inconvenience you with any of that... It just doesn't seem right after what happened to you..."

Red shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm sure hearing some good news would help my mood, even if but a bit... I'd like to know."

"Well then..." Snow took in an uneasy breath and Red smirked. "We have gotten closer. I mean we've only kissed but..."

"You've kissed? What was it like?"

"Well... It was... Amazing actually." Snow sighed and Red smiled. "I've never felt anything like it before."

"Do I hear wedding bells then?" Red wiggled her eyebrows and Snow swatted her hand away.

"Easy..." She jokingly glared. "I mean I dunno'. Isn't it too soon to be thinking about that sort of thing?"

Red raised her head in thought. "Hmm... I dunno either." She smiled, clearly mimicking Snow.

"Alright, alright. Fine then, two can play at this game." Snow countered, Red tilted her head innocently. "Anyone in that pack interest you hmm? I heard that wolves are pretty feral until they find their mate."

"Ugh no... I'll pass." Red rolled her eyes. "They were all older anyway, all they cared about seemed to be my status and not me for me... Ya know?" She looked over, slightly saddened. "Maybe someday I'll find someone who brings that same sparkle to my eye like Charming does with you. But I really doubt it."

"Red... You'll find someone. You will..." Snow grabbed her hand sympathetically.

"There was a point I thought I could believe that... Now I'm, I'm not so sure." Red lowered her head and turned back around, walking to her newly finished room. "Ya know, I think I really do need some rest."

Snow looked down sadly and got up, pushing her's and Red's chair in. "Whatever makes you feel better quicker Red."

"Yea. Go find your prince..." She laid herself down in bed and covered herself almost all the way up, halfway up her nose.

"Red... I can stay here to make sure you're alright if you need."

"No, it's fine. I just need to clear my head. You wouldn't wanna keep him waiting right?" Red shifted herself over and adjusted the covers around her cloak.

"... I suppose not." Snow sighed and looked back at the door, and then to Red's figure. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She smiled a ghost of a smile and silently walked out the door into the woods.

Red sighed as she heard the door shut. She turned back on her back and looked up longingly. "I wish it was that easy..." She yawned and tilted her head to the side, as she quickly fell asleep, and dreamed of the day when her 'true love' would save her from herself.

 **I have a feeling this one was a lot shorter than usual but worry not, I shall make up for it swiftly. c;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slight side chapter here, but finally, some Rubyslippers time~ Dorothy, of course being introduced as the mysterious woman we'll come to meet officially later on. This is probably shorter too but hey, two chapters in one day ooooooo~**

 **Also, another slight side note. I was thinking of starting up a Rubyslippers centric story. I have an idea for it, and this chapter was a test- run for how I might write for the pair... So should I do it? Let me know please- I'd love to know what you guys think. And I hope I wrote for them well c: not too OOC or anything like that. Thanks guys as always~**

As Red fell swiftly into a dream, she had realized that her nightmares were gone, vanished into her subconscious. Her thoughts became clouded, until they focused into a singular spot. She remembered her talk with Snow, and started creating visions in her mind of what her own true love might look like. Some gallant knight?... Nah... Too cheesy for her tastes. A village boy? Probably shouldn't do that again, in all honesty. She searched and searched in her mind, until the vision of a rugged and beautiful woman came to mind.

Wait... Woman? Red twitched her nose and concentrated harder. The vision of her figure and her face, everything right down to her features became clear - it was... Strange, to say the least... But she wouldn't argue with a dream.

Red found herself in a field, a field of beautifully colored orange hued flowers, next to this mysterious woman she had created. The two sat in pleasant silence with the wind blowing through their hair, until the other woman spoke. She had dark brown, quite messy hair, eyes as brown as the earth, and wore blue stitched clothing- opposite to her usual red look. The woman inches forward and cupped the side of Red's face, in which she instinctively tilted into, their eyes locking.

"Wolfie, are you alright? You seemed spaced out..." She spoke in an unusually husky voice as she furrowed her brows in concern.

"Hmm? Umm..." Red bit her lip, unsure of how to respond. "I'm... Im fine." She could stare into the eyes for a while... Analytical yet sweet and intoxicating all at the same time. The other woman must have caught her staring too long, because she cleared her throat and chuckled - even that was sweet to Red's ears.

"Ahem... You sure about that Wolfie? You seem kinda tense."

"Tense? I-I'm not... I'm not tense. What makes you think that?" Red tilted her head and smiled nervously, looking down.

"Mhmmmmm..." The woman smiled and lifted her chin up. "You're getting nervous again aren't you? It's alright. You can tell me what's on your mind."

Red shook her head innocently. "N-nothing... Nothing just-..." She looked at the woman's features; from her eyes, to her bridged nose to... Her lips. She in turn, bit her lip without noticing and blushed, turning away quickly and slightly scolded her thoughts.

The woman chuckled and tenderly grabbed her hand, the other still cupped to her face. "So I was right... Don't worry... We can start out slow." She smiled mischievously and leaned in to kiss her, closing her eyes.

Red flinched slightly, and gulped. She'd never kissed a girl before, even in her dreams. How would she go about this? Was it the same? What if she wasn't good enough?-

Her breath caught, and all of her thoughts disappeared completely as their lips met. It took a little bit to get used to, but when she did, she definitely felt a spark; electrified even. She eventually smiled into it and kissed the woman back; her heart beating a mile a minute.

As the woman pulled away, she whimpered softly. Red wanted more, but she wasn't aware of how to ask of something like that, so she looked back up at the slightly taller woman with puppy eyes. The woman laughed and nodded. "I get it. You don't need to say anything." She obediently leaned back over and kissed her again.

Red's heart beat faster and faster, feeling as if it would melt. If this is what true love felt like, she never wanted out. She never wanted to wake up. It felt so real, and she felt genuinely... Happy. No matter who it was, this must've been her. This must've been it, all she had to do was find her. She smiled into the kiss once more and put her arms firmly around the woman's neck. The woman reciprocated by putting her arms around Red's waist. One of the two must have gotten a bit overly gumptious, because Red found herself falling on top of the woman, a few petals flying up into the air. They continued on until both lost their breath and had to break away. They huffed, quite exasperated and smiled at the other.

"I love you..." The woman flinched visibly as she said this, as if she was afraid to hear a response. "So much... Sometimes I just can't help myself. You get that, right Wolfie?" She grabbed Red's hand firmly and nervously smiled up at the she-wolf.

"I-... I..." Red paused to catch her breath, looking down in adoration; it was so quick that frankly, it surprised her. "I- I love-"

Red was cut off as the image of the woman vanished quickly before her eyes. She looked around in a panic, and noticed the field start to fade away as well. All she could hear was a whispered voice that belonged to the woman. "It's time to wake up..."

No... Red thought to herself. "N-no I... I don't wanna lose you..."

As she opened her eyes, she found herself back in the cottage in her bed and sighed sadly. "I knew it was too good to be true..." She shook her head and sat up, finding herself face to face with an annoyed Grumpy.

"I don't know what that was about, but try not to dream out loud again... Alright? Keep it to yourself, It's plain disturbing." Grumpy huffed and shut her door, leaving Red wide eyed and blushing, almost as red as her cloak.

Though, no matter what she did... She couldn't stop thinking about that woman. The woman who could steal her heart in a matter of minutes. 'That must've been it...' She thought to herself happily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter up again c: I was a bit preoccupied by our school's prom last night, so unfortunately I wasn't able to update then- but here it is. Enjoy you guys~ and thanks as always for giving a read~**

 **Yet another small side note- I've started working on my first RubySlippers centric fic, and as of now, the first Chp is up for those of you who might be interested in giving it a read. I'd really appreciate it! The name is "Nook n Granny's" (cheesy I know..) anyway, new chapters should hopefully be up for that soon as well since I'll be working on both. Thanks for listening. Drop a read if you're interested maybe c: (though Dorothy will also be mentioned in here a bit more as well if you guys would prefer. If so, please let me know.**

 **...**

After her rude awakening, Red pushed herself up out of bed, dropped her cloak on the sheets, and walked into the cottages small dining area. She pulled herself back a chair, sat down and sighed dreamily as Snow entered from the back.

"Hmm... Someone's chipper than usual. Have a good sleep?" Snow commented smiling.

"You have no idea..." Red smiled back and chuckled a bit. Snow pulled up a chair across from her and sat, looking at her friend with her head resting on an arm.

"So? Do tell. From Grumpy's report I'd say it was a positive, right?"

"Yea... It was-" Red leaned forward in her chair and looked down nervously, becoming more interested in the floor. "It's a bit embarrassing..."

Snow arched an eyebrow in interest. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Was it about Peter?"

Red shook her head. "No, actually..."

"Hmm." Snow paused a moment and looked at her friend suggestively. "Was it someone special?"

Red looked up slowly in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

Snow shrugged. "It's how I get around Charming. Same thing... Basically." She cleared her throat and blushed, Red chuckled at her poor flustered friend.

"Well actually... I'm not even sure..." Red started, and Snow tilted her head curiously. "Well, the thing is I've- I've never met her before but-"

"Her? Oooooh~" Snow leaned in more.

"W-what?" Red was taken back a bit, scared of what her friend would think.

"Nothing. It's just interesting is all..." Snow's eyes sparkled a bit, hearing about the possibility of love always excited her lately. "So this woman. What was she like?"

Red gulped and blushed a bit. "Well.. She had messy brown hair, and deep brown eyes and... soft lips..." She paused and cleared her throat, chuckling a bit at Snow's wide eyed expression. "She seemed strong, and kind, and genuinely cared for me for some reason. I figured I just thought her up, but I'm not so sure... The whole thing felt so real."

"Hmm..." Snow grabbed a nearby cup and played with it before looking back over at Red. "So you're hinting that something... Intimate happened in this dream of yours?" Red's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. Snow chuckled sweetly. "It's alright. When I first met charming I-... Never mind..." She stopped herself quickly, so nothing too personal on her end would slip out.

"Well...Yes. We- we kissed, but that was it really. She was beautiful, and the way she looked at me and moved, and her voice were all-" Red trailed off and stopped, she could tell she was spacing out by this point. She looked over to Snow who smiled at her knowingly. "What?"

"I dunno'. It's just, to me it sounds like..." Snow stopped and teased her friend, looking at Red's embarrassed face was priceless. "Someone's in love." She ended firmly and without hesitation.

"L-love?" Red chuckled nervously. "Snow, I haven't even met her, let alone know that she actually exists."

"Well, a small journey was all it took for me and Charming. Maybe someone or something is trying to tell you something."

Red looked down and scanned the floor again in thought.

"Have you exchanged the 'L' word in your dream?" Once Snow finished, Red's eyes shot back up again.

"A-alright there Snow... You're scaring me a just a bit..."

"So you're admitting to it?" The bandit smirked, watching the pieces fall into place before her.

"W-well I... Maybe."

Snow arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over the table.

"Alright... Yes. Yes we did. Well, she did first and I almost... Almost did."

Snow smiled brightly and quickly got up to hug her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

Red paused, and unsurely returned the gesture. "How are you so certain about this?"

"Because. Love may be strange, but it really is worth it. I learned that with Charming..." Snow chuckled and blushed. "You just have to go for it."

Red paused in thought and nodded. "Alright... I'll- I'll try." She smiled and chuckled, pulling away from her friend's embrace. "W-wait, I didn't even get her name-"

Snow shook her head. "Doesn't matter. So long as you know, you just know." She shrugged and pushed both of their respective chairs in.

Red smiled and nodded, stepping back. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just thought I'd give you some hope, that's a powerful thing too you know?" Snow nodded. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll find her, and when you do I wanna be one of the first to meet her."

Red nodded and smiled warmly. "Alright. I'll remember that."

The two heard a growling fill the room and stood in a defensive stance. A bit later, Grumpy walked in from his room and mumbled low and under his breath. "Eugh... Keep your lovey-dovey girl talk to yourselves please. It's making me sick to my stomach..."

They smiled and looked at each other, Red being the first to speak. "I think he needs more help than me in that department honestly..."

Grumpy growled lowly and waved his hand at them sleepily. "I wouldn't be talkin' wolfie."

"She called me that..." Red growled back at him.

"Yea yea..." He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How bout' you stop fantasizing for like five minutes, get your head out the clouds and into the real world kid? Love only means heartbreak."

"Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the stool..." Red growled.

"Its alright... I'm sure he actually means well this time." Snow said calmly- Red openly scowled. "Anyway, I'm curious. What would you do if you were to find her?"

Red thought for a minute. "I'm... I'm not sure. I'm still not so experienced with this sort of thing in general..."

"You mean relationships?" Snow asked, and Red nodded sadly. "It'll be alright Red. You just gotta be yourself, and if she's worth it at all, then she'll accept you for you."

Red smiled and her heart fluttered at her friend's kind words. "Thank you. Really... If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what that was even like." Snow tilted her head. "Acceptance. A place to belong, you know? For now anyway."

"It's no problem. You're welcome here as long as you want to be here." Snow smiled warmly and stretched. "I should get going... Charming wanted to wanted to see me.

"Oooooooh good luck~" red chuckled.

"Y-you can come if you want to. I wouldn't want to exclude you... I'd feel bad. Plus you haven't really talked to him much, have you?"

"No, but it's alright Snow. You have fun with your man." Red wiggled her eyebrows and Snow blushed and sighed.

"You always wait back here when I go..." Snow looked down an idea popped into her head. "Wait... Once I get back, we could go looking for her." Snow smiled. "It's only fair."

"I-I... I'm not so sure that's a great idea..." Red looked up uncertainly.

"Well why not?"

Red bit her lip. "... Honestly? Because I'm scared..."

"That's a great sign though, you do know that?" Snow smiled.

"I- I know but... Just... Maybe I should take some time to process all this first." Red finished, making it sound more like a question.

Snow went to the door and opened it slowly, looking back at her friend. "Well... Alright, if that makes you feel better. We can talk about this again later once you get it all sorted out."

Red smiled. "Thank you. I'll think about it, I promise."

"You better." Snow said, part firmly and part teasingly, as she walked out into the crisp air.

Red sighed and looked down, putting her arms close to her and playing with her fingers. She walked back and forth, across every space in the cottage. She couldn't get her mind on anything but that mysterious woman all night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the later updating time than usual... I haven't been feeling too great lately plus school and deadlines and stress and finals soon and aghhhh. But anyway...my birthday is also this Saturday, so I'm kinda scared but happy for that- and the last episode pretty much broke my heart so yea- that's me- anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thank you guys as always for being patient and giving a read c:**

...

After many outings with her prince, Snow and Red set out looking for a woman of earlier description, though to no avail. Red started to lose hope that her visions were real; but besides it all, she stayed supportive for her friend in her endeavors towards love. Through memory loss, near death experiences, and even a sleeping curse; nothing could keep Snow and Charming apart- and Red had heard about all of it. The dwarves rejoiced as their princess was finally freed from her slumber by the most powerful magic of all... True love's kiss... Red smiled and thought to herself bittersweetly. She remembered when Snow rushed in to tell her friend the big news of her pregnancy, and she congratulated her with open arms.

Everything seemed like it was finally coming along- happy endings and a joyous kingdom- but for she-wolf... Where could she possibly fit into this anymore? Snow had tried to make her included of course, but Red always felt as if something was missing. She couldn't feel happier for her friend, and always fell prey to her dangerous thoughts. 'They don't need you', 'you don't belong here', or worse 'she's just pretending for your sake.' These thoughts all flashed throughout Red's mind; and with the threat of the Evil Queen's curse on the horizon, she figured it couldn't get any worse.

No more happy endings... Everyone would be like total strangers in a strange land... Not themselves... Red gulped and clutched her cloak tightly as Granny looked over to her and hugged her side reassuringly. She smiled slightly, and Red smiled back sadly.

Quickly, the castle fell into chaos. Red twitched her ears and jumped up from where she sat. She looked around uncertainly, "Granny... What's-?" And then they felt a low rumble and heard the panic.

"IT'S HEREEEEEEE!" Grumpy belted at the top of its lungs as he rung the bell from outside.

The others around the table went around in a frenzy and said their goodbyes, as the purple smoke started seeping in through the doors.

Red looked to Granny sadly and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I-I'm scared Granny... I don't wanna go-" she said through held back tears.

"I know child... It'll be alright. I'll make sure I find you there." Red nodded as she grabbed on tighter and shook.

The purple smoke started encompassing the dwarves, the fairies, the animals, the forest... Everything was covered and completely shrouded. No one could make out anything, except the sounds of screaming- and then suddenly silence, as if acceptance of their fate. Then there was nothing but white, and a blank slate.

...

When Red opened her eyes, she was wearing different clothing, standing alone on a sidewalk across from a diner. She tilted and scratched her head, trying to make sense of the situation. Then, as if on instinct, she entered the diner and her "memories" started coming back. Her name was Ruby, that she knew for sure. As she walked across the street, she gently put her hand on the door to the diner; and pushed it in making a bell chime.

An old lady looked on at her sternly from the counter. "We're closed." She talked in a gruff voice and crossed her arms.

Ruby blinked and thought for a moment, shaking her head and snapping out of her trance- like state. "O-oh.. I'm sorry... I'll just-" she briskly turned around until she noticed and saw the 'Help Wanted' sign and remembered what she thinks she came there for. "Actually I.. I came here to apply for the job position."

The old lady sighed and tapped her fingertips against the countertop. "So. You alright with bein' a waitress huh? It's not the best job out there butt suppose if you need experience..."

"I'll take it." Ruby smiled and sat down on a stool in front of the owner eagerly, making her sigh.

"Fine." 

"... Fine.. That's it?" Ruby questioned.

"Yep. No one else around here seemed so gung-ho as you about it so, you got the job. Simple as that." The older lady finished with a firm nod.

"A-alright.. Wow... Thank you-"

"You start first thing in the morning. Your clothes will be provided for, as long as they fit, and you'll just take the orders and relay them back to me- simple enough?" Ruby barely got to nod before she finished. "Good. Also you are to address me as your boss, and no gushy crap."

Ruby nodded and sighed. "Yes boss."

"I'm glad we understand each other... Now, first order of business. You'll need to know where to place the order, where to pick it up, and how to deal with the rowdy regulars."

Ruby nodded and pretended to pay attention as she looked around the diner. It seemed homely enough, and was spacious enough to get comfortable in. She sighed and smiled, getting lost in thought.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" The older woman yelled and shot her a nasty look.

"Y-yes...?" Ruby spun her stool around and looked on uncertainly.

The older woman sighed and adjusted her glasses sternly. "You have much to learn girl. So much... It almost pains me." Ruby looked down sadly and the older lady sighed. "But I have no choice but to be the one to teach you."

Ruby looked back up and smiled, went over the counter and hugged her, to which she was shoved away immediately in response.

"Alright. Alright... Don't get too friendly now. Be on your best behavior girl..."

"Uh- Ruby. It's Ruby..." Ruby smiled nervously.

"Yea, yea." The woman dismissively waved a hand at her. "I expect to see you bright and early, got it?"

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Got it." She got up and turned back towards the door.

"One more thing." The woman started, as Ruby had her hand pushing the door open slightly.

She looked back uncertainly. "Y-yes?"

The woman smiled slightly and nodded. "Welcome to the family."

Ruby smiled and nodded back as she pushed the door back, hearing the familiar jingle. She felt a slightly warm feeling inside of her as she walked back across the street and looked around the small town. It was like a fresh start.


End file.
